


Easy as Pie

by Redrikki



Category: Angel: the Series, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire Angel was precisely two-hundred-eighty years, eight months, six days and eleven hours old when he shanshued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as Pie

The vampire Angel was precisely two-hundred-eighty years, eight months, six days and eleven hours old when he shanshued. This was especially surprising as he had signed away that right in an ill-advised agreement with the evil law firm Wolfram and Hart some four years before. The unexpected event occurred when he collided with the pie maker while stopping at the Pie Hole to ask for directions. Neither of them were aware that anything of significance had occurred. In fact, it was not until Olive Snook was half way though explaining how to get to the highway that the former vampire Angel noticed that his heart was beating. He was so delighted by this discovery that he decided to stay and have some pie. None of them noticed that the spy from the evil law firm Wolfram and Hart standing on the sidewalk outside dropped dead precisely sixty seconds after Angel and the pie maker collided.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal in March 2008.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Criss-Cross My Heart and Hope To Die (The Lattice-Top Rebake)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225371) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook)




End file.
